


My Valkyrie

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned in the movie tho), Avengers 1, F/M, Fighting, Minor Character Death, Some angst, Valkyrie!Reader - Freeform, getting blowed up, if i write more it will be loki/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: (Y/N) is from Asgard, and many years ago was a Valkyrie warrior. Now, you live on Midgard and work with SHIELD. When someone familiar comes to harm your world, you don't take it lightly. With what you know of Asgard and its princes, will you be able to stop things before they get worse?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 6





	My Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in mind for a long time. Originally, it was going to be Loki x reader, but I changed it to Avengers x reader when I came up with this plot. I kinda want to write more!! If people are interested in that, it would definitely become Loki x reader. So let me know if you'd like to read more!

"Agent Barton, (Y/N), report," Came Fury's voice over the comms. Clint was watching from the highest spot in the room, while you were beneath him, waiting for direction. SHIELD knew they were taking risks with harnessing energy from space, but believed they were smart enough to work on it. Well, if the evacuation of SHIELD says anything...

Clint began to tell Fury about anything he has seen, which was not much. Dr. Selvig, amongst others, were tracking the spikes when Clint brought up that someone on the other side could be messing with the tesseract, and before you could interject, a bright light from the tesseract filled the room. And someone came through that door.

You, Fury, and Clint stared as the man stood up and looked at the three of you. You recognized him, but you weren't sure from where. "Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury commanded, but instead of listening, he shot it at the three of you. Clint pushed Fury over while you jumped to the side to dodge, and other agents shot at the man.

You saw Clint face the man at the other side of the room, and while Clint tried to stop him, he grabbed Clint's arm. "You have heart," The man admired, then put the edge of the spear on Clint's chest.

"Clint!" You shouted as you ran over to him, but his eyes went black and then foggy. He put his gun back into its holster, and you knew you were too late. The man turned to other agents and did the same as he did to Clint. You noticed Fury moving slowly to remove the tesseract and get it to safety, when the man spoke up again.

"Please don't," He said, "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury replied, not moving and not looking at the man.

"Of course, it does. I've come too far for anything else," He said. "I am Loki, of Asgard," He announced. "And I am burdened of glorious purpose."

You gasped, realizing where you knew him from, but not loud enough to catch his attention. Fury still didn't move, but his gaze shifted to you as he recognized the Asgard name, and knowing your backstory, figured out that you know him.

"Loki! Brother of Thor," Selvig said, which was bound to annoy Loki to be resolved to only Thor's brother.

Fury and Loki went back and forth, and Loki also controlled Selvig. Loki turned to look at you, your mouth still ajar, but before he could test your heart, Clint interrupted to tell Loki the place was about to blow.

"Fury!" You shouted and ran up to him after Clint shot him, and their group walked out.

Fury waved you away, and you ran out after them, and Fury was able to get on the radio. "Hill, do you copy?" He said as you were approaching where she was meant to be. "Barton has turned!" He said, and you also heard gunshots. Maria rolled to cover, and you ran up to her, and Clint and Loki took off.

You and Maria got into the closest car, and she began driving. Quickly, the two of you ended up in front of Clint, and you turned around to shoot at their car. The portal exploded, and SHIELD began to sink into itself. Rock was falling around the car, and Clint managed to get around you. More and more of the ground fell on top of you, and finally, you were stopped when a giant piece of the Earth hit the hood of the car and above your heads.

"I got this!" You shouted and put your hands up, anchoring your feet to the car. You pushed as hard as you could and stood up, throwing the ground out of the way, and Maria drove as soon as the car was free. Having super strength was always a plus in these kinds of situations, not that you're usually stuck under falling ground.

Once you and Maria got out of the falling rock, she stopped the car as Loki and Clint were too far ahead of you. Coulson and Fury talked over radio, and you were glad both of them were still alive. Maria answered the radio for you two as Fury gave orders on where to go next. When the call ended, she looked over to you.

"Who the hell was that guy?" She asked, panting.

"He's...from Asgard," You said, a bit in shock. Maria knew Asgard was your home, and your vague answer didn't really explain much, but she knew that you rarely spoke of Asgard, so it was probably pretty intense.

\---

"Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby," Coulson said, then handed you the phone while waiting for the transfer on the other side of the call. He was always great to have as the person to make the bad guys do what he wants, and you just needed to talk to Natasha.

"Hey, Nat," You braced yourself for her to be a bit pissed. "We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working," She said, and you could almost hear the eye-roll.

You sighed, knowing this conversation would not be easy. "This is important. Takes precedence," You said.

"I am in the middle of an interrogation; this moron is giving me everything. You can't pull me out of this right now," She said.

"Nat," You braced yourself. "Clint's been compromised."

"Let me put you on hold."

You and Coulson waited patiently as you heard fighting and groaning coming from the other side, no doubt caused by Natasha. "Where's Barton now?" She asked you two.

"We don't know," Coulson said.

"But he's alive?"

You let Coulson finish the rest of the conversation, and he knew that Natasha initially hearing from you would sway her more. Now he just had to convince her to find Banner.

A few days later, you were ecstatic to see Natasha at the SHIELD base in the middle of the ocean. You ran up to her and gave her a hug, which she only indulged in for a few seconds. "This is unlike you, (Y/N)," She said.

"I know, I know," You apologized and stepped back. "Just so happy to see my other friend... _not_ like Clint."

"How did you manage not to get compromised, too? Coulson told me you were in the room," She asked.

You shrugged. "Loki got distracted, I guess. I got lucky. Which is probably good, I don't know if that would have worked on me anyway."

Natasha nodded, understanding. "Coulson gave me a quick briefing, but what are we _actually_ dealing with? I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on."

You took a deep breath and walked away from others with Natasha next to you. "I'm trying to find the best way to word it to Fury. He's from Asgard and is a prince. After, uh, _the war_ , you know I went to being a normal civilian. I've never met Thor or Loki personally, but I knew who they were. Hell, I wasn't _allowed_ to meet them; it was said we were all dead! If I came forward, they surely would have sent me to another realm or had me killed," You rambled, then took another breath to calm yourself. "He's a trickster, and I recall him being very close with his brother. However, I'm sure things have changed seeing how he acted the other day. There's no way Odin sent him here to do such rash things, so there has to be an alternative motive," You said.

"We'll figure it out," Natasha reminded you. "And get Clint back, and figure out what Loki is up to with the tesseract," She said. "Oh, they're here," She pointed to the jet landing and started walking towards it with you in tow. You watched Coulson walk off the jet with Captain America next to him, and you were only half surprised getting him here worked.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent (Y/N)...Captain Rogers," Coulson introduced.

"Hi," Natasha said to Captain America, then turned to Coulson to update him on where he was needed. This was definitely going to be interesting, having a lot of super-powered people team up to fight Loki. You already knew Natasha, of course, but meeting Dr. Banner and Captain America was a bit intimidating.

\---

You stayed in the quinjet with Natasha while Captain America confronted Loki. It slightly shocked both you and Natasha when Iron Man's voice rang through the headsets and played a rock song. Iron Man quickly shot Loki down, and Loki gave in.

On the ride back to SHIELD, it seemed like the jet was going through a storm. Loki sat up, seemingly a little worried. "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Captain America asked Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied.

Captain America and Iron Man looked at each other, a little confused. Realizing what Loki said, you put your head in your hands. "Oh, no," You sighed.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

The quinjet jumped when something hit the top of it. "Thor," You whispered to her. Before you could tell the others, Iron Man opened the hatch, practically letting Thor inside. He pushed Stark back with his hammer, grabbed Loki, and flew out. "Shit," You said under your breath.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yelled.

"God of Thunder," You answered.

Stark flew out after Loki and Thor, and Captain America grabbed a few things to go out as well. Natasha tried to convince him that he didn't need to go, but he didn't listen.

"I should go help," You stood up. "I'm an Asgardian...maybe I can talk to them," You said.

"No, not until we get back to SHEILD. Sit this one out, Stark and Rogers got this," Natasha said and pressed a few buttons, the hatch closing afterward.

You sat back down and took a second to catch your breath. "Once they find out my past, they will be shocked," You warned her. "I have no idea how they'll react to hearing that not all of us are dead. I doubt Odin has told them the story yet," You sighed.

"You won't have to tell them about whatever happened. Just relate to Loki, and maybe we can get through to him. But now, it seems you have more time to think about it. Let the boys play their games," Natasha said.

You weren't exactly sure what went on between the four men, but they managed to get over themselves and come back to the quinjet to take Loki to the SHIELD base in the sky. He was put into a cell, originally meant for Hulk, so there was no chance he was getting out.

The new team sat around a table, watching the surveillance as Fury spoke to Loki, telling him there was no escape unless he wanted to fall thousands of feet.

Thor told the group about Loki's Chitauri, an army to invade Earth. You had never heard of them, but they're not from any world known. Thor seemed surprised when Banner mentioned that Selvig was with Loki, and Natasha said he and Clint are under a spell.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Captain Rogers said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"He's a trickster; he's got something up his sleeve," You mumbled, but no one responded before Banner spoke again.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him," Banner deadpanned.

Thor, though he tried not to show it, was offended. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor reminded the group.

Natasha didn't look up from her spot on the table. "He killed eighty people in two days."

You sighed, and spoke at the same time as Thor. "He's adopted," Both of you said.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed when he heard you speak. "How did you know that?" Thor pointed at you.

"I'm from Asgard. I knew Odin long before you or Loki were around. You tend to catch onto things he tries to hide," You admitted, but didn't tell the full story.

"You are?" Thor asked, but you didn't offer another response. Instead, Banner went back to talking about the science side of things, which Stark interrupted when he and Coulson walked in the room.

With all the attention on Stark, Coulson tapped your shoulder and bent over to be eye-level with you. "While they talk, let's see if you can get anything out of Loki," He said. You nodded, stood up, and walked with Coulson. He led you to the room and waited outside, where there a few other agents if things went south.

You walked in slowly, a little hesitant. You still hadn't fully figured out what you were going to say to Loki, and you were afraid you would blow it.

"Not many people can sneak up on me," Loki said, "And unfortunately, you're not one of them."

"Guess I've lost my touch over the years," You remarked. 

Loki looked you up and down, not sure what to think of you. "You act as you know me."

"I'm Asgardian, moved to Midgard after Thor came back from his first trip here," You told him. 

He shook his head. "A waste. What did you do on Asgard?"

"Oh, many things. I'm older than you and used to work closely with Odin, but that's a story for another time," You said. "Odin didn't send you here, so who did?"

"And why do you believe that?" Loki asked. "Odin sent Thor here, why not me?"

You crossed your arms in response. "Thor was sent here as punishment. It seems the only punishment you have been given so far is from us."

"I see," Loki hummed. "What do you hope to get out of me?" He asked. "A plan? I assure you, it's too late for that."

Shaking your head, you walked closer to the glass. "I'm just here to talk. Who sent you?"

"I came here all on my own," Loki replied, both of you staring at each other and not backing down. "You're feisty, though. You'd be a great help on my team."

"I fight to defend, not to help the enemy," You replied, crossing your arms. As you brought your arms up, you felt your sleeves react and push up as well. You looked down to adjust, but Loki caught sight of your bare arm before you could hide it again.

Loki breathed in quickly, and a big smile grew on his face. "Ah, you're a Valkyrie," He said. "I thought they were all dead."

"Not all of us," You said. "But now that you know, I recommend that you start talking before things go further."

"Oh, sure, but you really think helping _them_ is the way for your talents to go? You would be much more valuable helping me out."

You rolled your eyes. "Not a chance, Loki. You hurt my friends; where is Barton?"

"You're wasting your talents. You lie and kill with this group. Your _sisters_ are dead; how would they feel about what you're doing to your King? _Barton_ will never leave me, and he will be the one to finish off the last of the Valkyrie- then I will split his skull myself!"

You turned quickly to not look at him. "You are not my King. You're a monster."

"Oh, no," Loki said. "You brought the monster."

Perking up, you turned back around. "So, Banner is your play?" You asked, and Loki looked confused. "Loki plans to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab; I'm on my way. Send Thor as well," You said into your comms and walked out of the room. "One last chance, where is Barton?"

"Not too far behind, I assume. Last chance for you, my Valkyrie-"

"What is that meant to mean?" You asked, but Loki only pursed his lips and shrugged. "I would never side with you, Loki."

"I hope one day you'll see my side. Farewell," Loki smirked, and you walked out of the room quickly.

Natasha met up with you in the hallway and gave you a fist bump, and Thor walked with you two as well. "You're a Valkyrie?" He asked, looking at your arm, which was covered back up.

"Yes," You said, not elaborating anymore.

"I always wanted to be a Valkyrie, even though I couldn't because-"

"Not sure this is the right time, Thor," Natasha cut in as you three arrived at the lab where the rest of the group was, arguing with Fury.

Banner talked about what they were using the Tesseract for, and Captain Rogers and Stark were arguing amongst themselves. Thor joined in, while you and Nat weren't sure how to calm them. 

Before anyone could make any moves, the room blew up, and one engine was down. Natasha and Bruce were pinned in another room while Rogers and Stark ran out to get the Iron Man suit. You weren't sure where Thor went, but you left the room out the same door you came in. You could hear Maria Hill and other agents reporting on what happened and where things need to go, but this was all too obvious. You headed back to the detention room, figuring it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Loki.

Sure enough, you had to take detours due to fake agents trying to set you off track, the Hulk destroying things, and some parts of the hellicarrier blown up. You even detoured to help in the main room when the agents were being shot at, and you wanted to keep everyone safe.

By the time you were back on track, you had met up with Thor, who was also going to check on Loki. He was always a rash thinker, and not one to sit back for a second to see if anything was a trick. But you knew the royal Asgardian's better than they expected, because Loki was always one for tricks.

Walking into the detention room, you stopped when you saw the door opening and Loki walking out. Before you could stop Thor, he screamed "No!" and ran to tackle Loki. Of course, it ended up being a fake Loki just to trick Thor into trapping himself. You stayed back, hiding yourself against a wall to see where all of this would go.

"They think us immortal," Loki said, "Should we test that?" Loki asked Thor, who was already close to falling from the room.

You stepped out, and Loki turned quickly. "I told you, you are not one of the people who can sneak up on me," Loki reminded you. "This is your last chance to join me, my Valkryie," He held his hand out for you to grab.

You rolled your eyes and went to throw a punch. Loki dodged it, and scoffed. "I see," He said, and turned back to the control panel.

"Move away, please," Phil's voice rang through the room before you could stop Loki. He was holding a big weapon, one that was still a prototype, and no one had a chance to test it out yet. Loki stared at him, and you were trying to come up with a plan. You were making a gesture at your neck, telling Phil to cut it out, but he wasn't listening. "I don't know what this does. Do you want to find out?" Phil asked, and you realized this was another one of Loki's tricks when Loki appeared behind Phil and stabbed the scepter through him.

Both you and Thor screamed, and you ran through the fake Loki, over to where Phil was, the real Loki just behind him. You swung at him, angry, but he grabbed your wrist and twisted it. Loki didn't try using the scepter on you, probably afraid what he wanted to do wouldn't work, and instead hit you over the head with it. You fell to the floor, still conscious, just a bit dizzy. Loki stepped over both you and Phil and back to the controls, and dropped Thor out of the sky.

"Thor!" You tried to shout, but you were still affected from being hit so hard. You were holding the wall to try to stand so you could go after Loki again, but he was faster than you, and disappeared a few seconds later. Knowing there was no way to get to him, you dropped back in front of Phil. 

They called it after Fury found you two. Loki killed Phil, and now you knew you couldn't let Loki get away with what he did. You took down one of Odin's kids already; how hard could it be to take down another?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
